Digimon World: The Shadow beyond
by Senna 77
Summary: What's make a great Digimon Tamer? Is it the Digimon they get? The ranks? The adventures? The skills? This is what a new gang of digidestined will see soon as the need for heroes rise. Game based, OCCS. First Fanfiction.


"So, what should we do between our waiting times?" A terriermon asked to a girl. Both of them waiting and hiding in a Amazonian forest near a pathway "We can't really go anywhere else, he might come in any moments." She tells.

_Welcome to the Digital World! All of you are finally part of our big, great community! It's not everydays we get several members at once, so i will give the big speech for you guys. For starters, All of you will have to chose one of the three bases to belong to, it's will only be then you will receive your partner. In each of them, there will be a test to see if you truly belong to the Team. _

"Someone's coming!" The Terriermon said while grinning, he jumped above without warning and began shooting a stream of small energy ball "Wait!" The girl yelled, it's wasn't what they were waiting: A Renamon just received the blows while a boy holding a Kunamon turned his back to not get any of these attacks. "Terry, are you alright?" The girl asked to the guy "What the hell is WRONG with you?" He yelled back "Why did you do such a thing?" The Kunamon asked "Sorry about that..." She turned to her partner with an angry look " it's was my partner's idea to jump and attack when he's not even supposed to do that!" "What? I just want to scare him a bit!"

"Next time, Terriermon. Don't even attack." The terriermon sighted "Fine...Geez" "So what are you doing here, Zoey?" The boy asked, while setting his glasses right. "Were waiting a Digimon to pass. That's our test." "Okay, but which one?" "That, i don't know. The real trick is to ask anyone we see." "This is boring, we should be doing something else." Terriermon whined. "What about you?" "I have to take him in the next town." He said, looking down to Kunamon "It's an hour from here, but i know it's my test."

_The first base i will talk about is Lightforce. As the name depict it, it's the main base for Vaccine Digimons. Their duties is to honor and protect no matter the cost. If you are someone who wishes to make the best for someone else, this place is for you. _

"Did you see the others?" Zoey asked "Out of everyone we've seen, there's Delilah and Ethan who joined the Lightforce, what about you?" "Four of them, the rest must be at Darkstar's" "**HEY!**" A girl yelled, this one holding a Demidevimon "Did you guys seen a rampaging Agumon? This little guy's been causing trouble all over the place!" "We've gotta destroy it!" Cheerfuly said her Partner.

_The second is Darkstar. Before i start, they are indeed a base who specialize in Virus types, but you must not be misleaded by them. The base can be noted for their rigorous tactics and their perseverance to keep the world clear from evil Digimons. In there, you will learn how to act with the enemy and learn from it. If you think you can handle it, you can join them. But remember: This base is to learn from Viruses, not use them against anyone._

"Did you two see it? Huh? HUH?" She continued "No?" The black, short haired boy responded. "Nothing unusual, we just began our test." Zoey continued "Then out of my way!" She yelled, pushing aside Zoey and Terry. At the same time, a loud roar got the trio and their digimons. They turn back to see a roaring Skullgreymon. Everyone backed up at the sight of him. "No way, looks like your rampaging Agumon just isn't your type of quest now." And i'm in to save the day!" Terriermon immediately yelled as he start shooting a new streams of attacks at the ultimate foe who start shooting laser through his mouth at the attacking, yet speedy Rookie digimon who evades his attack. "Heh, it's might as well work, you can do it, Terran!" Zoey yelled "Protect them, Renamon!" With that, Terry's Digimon joined the fight with Diamond Storm as it's first move. Zoey began to call her Base, but no responce. "God damn it...Terran, looks like you and Renamon are the only one able to do this fight!"

_And last, but not least. __Hawkstrider. Unlike the other bases, their duty is to ensure that everything goes well in the Digital World. As you all probably guessed by now, the base also follows the movements of Data types Digimons. __Those with a brave heart are welcome into this team._

The Skullgreymon roared in pain as the attacks attains him. "Are you for real? Were really going to attack him?" Mich yelled out "Yeah, we do!" Her Digimon squeeze out of her arm and started to throw small darts at the pile of bones. "If you say this Digimon was just an Agumon not so long ago, you guys might have a chance." Kunamon said to her. At the same time, the giant Digimon knocked the Terriermon to Zoey, but receive a a kick from Renamon. Zoey yelped in pain, but then immediately ask if her partner's alright "Ugh...I am. I'm going back." He raised quickly despite what's happened. "If you can, captive his attention and run behind him. We might be able to get him that way." Terriermon agreed to this tactic and began the action. The Skullgreymon follows him and started a beam, which Terran evade just in time. Behind the rampaging creature, Renamon started kicking the creature and streaming several series of Diamond Storm while Demidevimon still throw darts at him.

"It's not working, we might need to run away!" Yelled Terry, but at the same time. A Digimon kicked the Skeleton down: A Gatomon. "My, my! How courageous of all of you to face this foe! But you're not even supposed to do that yet! That's way too dangerous!" "Who are you?" Terry asked "Me? I'm Gatomon! Silly~. I'm here for a girl named Zoey, did you see her?" "I'm her, why?" Zoey asked, but then got it back "Wait, aren't you the one i'm supposed to meet?" "Yep! Pleased to meet you, i'll be the one handling your Digifarm while you're gone!" "No way!" Zoey happily said. At the same time, Skullgreymon degenerated to Agumon. "But wait..." Zoey said as she went to the Agumon

"Are you alright? How come you did this?" She asked, trying to make him talk "...I don't know." The Agumon said. "How come you don't know? You just began rampaging and transformed into a Skullgreymon!" Mich yelled. "I don't remember that! I was supposed to teach a girl named Mich the moral of combats!" "Wait, WHAT?" Mich backed up "I can't remember a thing before that. I just can't." "That's strange, a Digimon just don't evolve on himself and destroy everything on his path." Terry conclued. "Yeah." "Well, i guess i better go find her and tell her the bad news..." "Umm...No. I'm right here, and i don't need no stinking combat, especially if you transform back into this abomination." Mich yelled.

"No, dear god no. I would never digivolve into this! It's just that i don't even know how i could do it." "Hmmm...We better talk to the union about this." Gatomon said. "But i was supposed to become her helper around her Digifarm!" "WHAT?" Screamed Mich "Calm down" Both Terry and Zoey said at the same time "Beside, like he said, it's wasn't his fault." Zoey completed. If you want "Well, for now we'll have to go see the union about this. "Wait, i still need to complete my mission." Terry said to them "Terry, there is no need to do that. I am your Digifarm helper. I'd prefers you go talk to the Union about it right away than waste your time after such a fight." The Kunamon explained "So that's why..." Terry said to himself.

_In the end, it's doesn't matter which base you are part of. The real mission of a Digimon Tamer is to ensure the safety of each citizens of this world and that no threat goes beyond it._

"Heh...Look at these three. They just beat him up like it's was nothing! ...But looking at them from afar, It's like i'm really a villain in a show!"

"A show? it's was kind of dull, heheh..."

"Shut it, Gazimon!"

So, how was it? I also gladly accept flames if anything was wrong. I really want reviews ;^_^


End file.
